1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for generating an alert notification of an incoming telephone call suitable for the hard of hearing or deaf.
2. State of the Art
It is difficult for those that are hard of hearing or deaf to be alerted of an incoming call by a traditional telephone ring. Several devices have been developed that provide additional mechanisms for alerting a hard of hearing user to an incoming telephone call.
One such device, which is sold commercially under the name “Teleflash”, generates an amplified audible sound and strobe light to alert an individual of an incoming phone call. The device detects the incoming phone call by a piezo microphone that is placed under a phone and is powered by connection to mains power.
Another such device, which is sold commercially under the name “Silent Call Indicator”, generates a bright flash to alert an individual of an incoming phone call. The device interfaces to a standard telephone socket in order to detect the incoming phone call and is powered by connection to mains power.
Hard of hearing people often maintain the television volume at a high level. In these situations, the prior art devices require a line of site between the device and the user in order effectively alert the user of the incoming telephone call. This line of site may not be practical in many situations. Moreover, the visual alerts generated by the prior art devices can be ineffective in grabbing the attention of the user and can also be cumbersome because the user is required to take further steps to lower the volume of the television in order to take the incoming call.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved mechanisms for alerting a hard of hearing or deaf user to an incoming telephone call, especially in a noisy environment where the television volume is maintained at a high level.